The Medic
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Tarn , Vos , Helex , Kaon , Tesarus and The Pet . Members of the Decepticon Justice Division tasked with assassinating anyone place on their list . What if there was another permeant member This one a medic Knockout .
1. Chapter 1

Knockout ducks down a alleyway trying to avoid Enforcers so he doesn't get caught with his illegal up grades . Because a Mech born and raised in Kaon would never be allowed Medic up grades , Because or course only the rich are allowed to be  
Medics . They however don't come to Kaon to help the Mechs . So those like him must do the illegal .

The boarders have been closed , so he's been in Iacon longer then he likes and far longer then was safe . Ducking down another alleyway he stops dead in his tracks in front of him is a seeker clearly shot in both of his wings and legs left there in that  
alley to die .

Knockout slowly moves closer to the seeker to see if he still lives . As he approaches the seeker moans and onlines his optics and aims a blaster at Knockouts spark and says " If your going to kill me , you better be able to do it before I can get a shot  
off , because if I do I'm taking you with me ."

Knockout slowly puts up his servos and says in the language of Vos which is only known to seekers and there flightless kin which few knew Knockout was " _Easy , Easy Brother I'm a medic and a flightless , I would never kill Kin."_

 __

Knockout watches him waiting to see what he would do when he receives an answer _" A flightless Medic? Where are you from ? What is your designation ?"_

 __

 _" The upgrades are illegal I am here getting a new one . At first Vos then Kaon where my creators took me shortly before my final upgrades . As for my designation Brother is Knockout. Will you do me the honor of yours ? Would you allow me to help fix you , at least your wings , I know how much pain you must be in ."_

 __

The other Mech looks at him and says _" My designation is Vos . Yes tend to my wings"_

 __

After Vos stops speaking Knockout pulls a med kit out _,_ making his way towards Vos , not caring he dosen't useBrother , most flight capable don't use it with flightless and vice versa flightless didn't normally use it with  
flight capable Mechs but Knockout was a unusual flightless with both of his creators when they were alive had been flight capable , so they taught him to acknowledge all Seekers and Flightless as his kin .

Vos makes his wings face Knockout so he has easier access to them . Knockout first slowly wiped of the Energon that has gathered on both of them from the wounds . Then examining the wounds on them he starts on the left wing which appears to be more damaged

Pulling a soldering gun and solder out of his med kit . As he places the solder to Vos'wing he feels a blaster being pressed to his back and being order to stop. As he was assessing Vos he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and missed  
the three Mechs and turbo fox surrounding them .

A different voice asks " Vos what's going on here ?"

Vos addresses the Mech that spoke to him and says " It's Alright Tarn . You can tell Kaon he can put the blaster away . He's a medic and my brother ."

A third voice asks " Your Brother Vos , he's not a seeker and you look nothing a like ."

Vos says to the third Mech " He is a seeker just one born of a grounder and a seeker , he's called a flightless . He's also not my biological brother the Vosian word is _" Brother"_ it means he is kin and I acknowledge him as  
such."

The second Mech Knockout thinks is called Tarn askes him " If it was true ." Most like seeing if what he said matched exactly .

Knockout says "for the most part . I was born of two seekers . Not a seeker and a grounder which is more common for a flightless ."

Vos speaks again and says " Your lucky you made it to your final upgrades ."

" Don't I know that ."

The mechbehind himwith a blaster Kaon if he remembers correctly asks " Why would you be lucky to have made it to you final upgrades ?"

Knockout exhales then goes to answer before being cut of by Vos answering for him " Seeker couples that have flightless are looked down on for having messed up coding so when they see off spring born with out wings they leave them to die."

Knockout continues " My creators were kind and unable to kill their only offspring . They took me to Kaon two vorns before my final upgrades and die a Vorn after my upgrades ." Finishing repairing Vos' wings as he speaks . "

Then says " I'm done with his wings . If your going to kill me , do it . He still needs a medic for his legs ."

Vos looking at Tarnasks " Hey boss we could use a medic right ?"

" Yeah Vos , it would be better then having to rush back to base for critical repairs ." Tarn looks at Knockout and asks "You in or out ?"

Knockout sighs and says " Not much of a choice is it , I'm in ."

Tarn nodes and then starts giving orders . " Knockout , Hexel Help Vos walk to the shuttle . Knockout can fix his legs their were late getting back all ready . Kaon take the back . I'll lead ."

As knockout and Hexel help Vos stand and support him . Knockout sees a turbo fox jump of Kaons shoulder and follow after it ."

Vos sees him stare at the creature and says _" Kaons blind , the pet guides him ."_

 __

Then they follow Tarn to the ship so they can return to the decepticons . Not that Knockout knows what he just signed on to .

* * *

 **Okay I know that this is not the movie but I couldn't find Transformers animated on here to write this under so here it is .**

 ****

 **This is inspired by a fan-fictionIread where Knockout has a past with the Decepticon Justice Division . However in that he is a lover and I don't write relationships like that I don't do them right .**

 ****

 **I can't claim the flightless as an original idea just my back story for them .**

 ****

 **Tell me what you think . If you see spelling or grammar errors please point them out . No flames.**

 ****

 **Until next time .**

 _  
_


	2. Joining Decepticons

They head back to the ship as quickly as they can with a injured team member that needs help to walk with Knockout and Hexel supporting him . Tarn leads the way back and Kaon takes up the rear .

As they approach the ship another Mech comes out of the ship and seeing a strange mech supporting a injured teammate aims at Knockouts spark .

Knockout freezes just staring at the Mech and the blaster aimed at his spark , scared for his life until he hears the words " Stand down , Tersarus Knockout is joining us as a medic and he is Vos' kin." Tarn tells the Mech with the blaster ."

Tersarus slowly lowers his blaster and asks " You sure boss ?He dosen't exactaly look Vosian ."

" Yes , he dosen't however Vos said he is a branch of Vosian called the flightless born with out wings and the ability to fly ."

Now let's go we are already wait getting back .

Turning his attention to Helex he speaks , take Knockout and Vos to the medbay . When you get them there join us on the bridge ."

Then to Knockout after you finish fixing Vos legs , he will guide you to the bridge . We should be almost back after you finish .

Yes boss wrings our though the air Knockouts replie just a little behind the the others .

They enter the ship and Hexel as ordered guides Knockout to the ship board medbay . Helping Knockout get Vos to a med berth . He leaves heading to the bridge .

Knockout goes to the cabinet labeled patch kits . Grabbing one for each leg . Vos asks " You know who we work for right ?"

Knockout laughs a little bit ashe starts working on Vos' legs andsays " If I didn't it would be a little late . However I'm not stupid and you all much like myself are clearly war frames and would not serve the Autobots . I knew  
I would eventually end up with the decepticons , I just didn't expect for it to be so soon . "

Vos watches Knockout move to a new spot on his leg and says " It dosen't bother you ?"

Knockout shakes his head and says " No ,like I said I grew up in Vos then Kaon I saw what they did to frames like us I want it to stop . Plus I expect you are not normal Decepticons otherwise you would have access to a regular medic ."

Vos tells him " You would be right we are the Decepticon Justice Division . We hunt down mechs that are place on our list for betraying the Decepticon cause . We're not often at the main base with a medic and its lead to a few problems , none to  
serious yet but with a medic with us that can stop that."

Knockout listens and works while Vos was talking finishing working on his legs , waiting for Vos to stop speaking and says " I will try and yes it is better to a have a medic with you especially with what you do . Come on bring me to the bridge I'm  
done with yourlegs and I think we are slowing down . So we must be back to the main base .

So Vos leads Knockout though the ship to the bridge . As they enter the fridge the other four exit the bridge and Tarn says " Let's go where there and Lord Megatron is waiting for us ."

They follow Tarn out of the ship into the base to the throne there. Once they get their only Starscream is their . So they need to wait for him .

Vos come here Knockout says . What Knockout . Have you introduced your self to the winglord .

No shall we while we wait.

They move over to Starscream and switch to Vosian and says " _Greatings I am Knockout son of SilverStorm and Lightingcloud . I regret to inform you of their passing ."_

 __

Stepping back and allowing Vos to step forward while Starscream watches then Vos speaks " _I'm Vos son of Coaldust and Raincover . I regret to inform of their passing ."_

 __

 _" Greatings Knockout and Vos , I am Starscream now winglord after the passing of my father Crosswinds . I hear your loss and grief with you and invite you to grief with our other kin tonight ._

 __

 _" we will have to gain approval from Tarn for that but he should approve ._

 __

* * *

**They were going to see Megatron this chapter It it was getting long . So next time along with them griefing for the lose of kin and their home .**

 ****

 **Keep reading , reviewing and please point out Grammer and spelling mistakes .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	3. Meeting the Warlord

As Vos and Knockout we're speaking to Starscream the door to the throne room opened and unknown to any of the three conversing in their native language Megatron had entered . The large Mech makes his way to his throne .

Seeing Tarn , Kaon , Hexel and Tarsuras waiting in front of his throne he sits in it and asks " Tarn why are you here ? I didn't call you to the base ."

Tarn glances towards Starscream , seeing Tarns movement he noticed a third Mech with Vos and Starscream he didn't know .

Tarn then speaks " That's Knockout , we found him in Iacon . Vos got separated from us and was shot in the wing and in the leg . Knockouts a medic from Kaon with illegal upgrades he was in Iacon getting a new one when he found Vos . In pain bleeding out  
in an alley and in extreme pain from. Then wing wound . "

Tarn stops speaking and looks to Megatron as if asking permisssion to continue getting a nod from Megatron he does so " Knockout introduces himself to Vos in seeker cant . He's a seeker kin called a flightless . Vos allowed Knockout to start fixing his  
wings because he know how to be delicate with them . We found them then and turned a blaster on Knockout until Vos claimed him as kin and asked if we need a medic ."

Megatron speaks very well he may stay but he is you responsibility tarn . The Warlord dismisses then .

Tarn calls his team mates to him by instead of Vos and Knockout coming to him it's Starscream that comes over .

Starscream starts a to speak " As my duty as Winglord I ask you allow Vos son of Coaldust and Raincover and Knockout son of SilverStorm and Lightningcloud to mourn with their kin in Vosian tradition to night ."

Tarn looks behind Starscream to his two teammates with hopeful expressions on their faces .

His optics flick back to Starscream and says permission granted . 

* * *

**This chapter was a littlelater then I wanted to be but on top of Christmas I was dog sitting for a week . As much as I love dogs**

 **Those two were very high maintanice compared to mine .**

 ****

 **Anyway this chapter is Knockout being introduced to Megatron and Knockout and Vos getting permission to mourn the loss of Vos and family with their kin from tarn .**

 ****

 **The next update probly won't be until the new year . See you in 2018 .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	4. Mourning the Lost

Knockout and Vos follow Starscream getting odd looks because Vos was never seen on the main base with out one of Decepticon Justice Division and they had never seen Knockout before so he was getting second looks.

But Starscream and Vos kept their wings up and alert along with all three flinging out their field with a do not disturb vibe . Knockouts field rustled when a fourthfield joins theirs . He prepared himself for a attack until he hears " _Stand down Knockout ."_ Knockout  
quickly stands down as the wing lord ordered . Then Starscream continues to speaks in their native language _" Soundwave is flightless kin and coming to mourn with us he didn't mean to startle you . He forgot in his haste to join you wouldn't know his field , like we do ."_

 __

The other Mech nods his head , then they continue to follow Starscream down the halls of the of the ship . Until they reach a door and Starscream enters the room with the other three following him .

Already in the room is a trine , and a trine missing their third Who Starscream quickly joins and twin Praxians a subclass of flightless with door wings .

As the door closes behind Soundwave he locks it and Starscream begins to speak saying " We are here to mourn the loss of our Kin and the loss of our home . We will mourn tonight , and tomorrow we will still but start to avenge our loss and start to find  
those that are lost ."

Their will two lists one for the ones you know to be dead and the others that have not been confirmed dead for know they are just lost .

He moved to the wall and writes on the wall Wing Lord Bronzenightand Darkflower on the dead list . Then on the list for the missing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker , and Skyfire .

Vos leans close to Knockout and says Bronzenight and Darkflower were his parents and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are his ten vorn oldtwin brothers . Skyfire is a bond brotherhe adopted .

He then hands off the marker to his trinemate Thundercracker writes on the wall of the dead  
Soulblaze and Scorchfire.

Then glances at the wall of the missing and then passes the marker to Skywarp their third trinemate.

Again Vos fills Knockout in on who they were being Thundercrakers parents .

Skywarp dosen't even start on the wall of the dead moving strait to the wall of the missing and writes Stringray , Greymoon and Stormchaser.

Vos if possible makes his voice lower and says Skywarp doesn't know of his parents they left him in the spite of Vos when he was two vorns old . Stringray , Greymoon and Stormchaser are his bond brothers so he knows they live he just dosen't know where  
they are .

The marker goes next to the other trine he learns to be Dirge , Ramjet and Thrust .Basedon the fact they only writes Skydancer and Quickstrike on the wall of the dead and then hands the marker to one of the praxians . Knockout  
thinks them to be triplets .

Vos quickly confirmed that train of thought for him .

The next one to approach the wall is the first of the praxians and he writes Solarpower and Sonicstorm . Then on the wall of the missing Bluestreak. Then he hands the marker to the other praxians .

Vos says Prowls parents were Solarpower and Sonicstorm . Bluestreak is Prowls twelve born old brother .

The other praxian by passed the wall of the dead and writes on the wall of the missing Rollerforce , Motörhead and Groundhog .

Barricade is like Skywarp his parents abandoned him in the slums of Kaon when he was five vorns the others are his bond brothers .

Next was Soundwave who just put The name Shockwave on the missing .

Then hands the marker to Vos who quickly tells Knockout that Shockwave is Soundwaves splitspark twin and he was taken a vow of silence until he is found .

Then Vos writes Coaldust and Raincoveron the list of the dead . Before handing the marker to Knockout to add his parents to the list .

Knockout writes Lightingcloud and Silverstorm on the list of the dead . Before he hands the marker back to Starscream .

Starscream looks at all the seekers and seeker kin in the room and speaks in his native language _" May those gone rest in piece , let those lost return to us."_

The others echo him and the rest of the night is spent In the company of kin

* * *

 **This is later then i wanted but on top of Christmas I was dog sitting . They I babysat two of my cousins for the past two days . I love my family but the two year is the most Hyper two year old I have ever meet and being all my cousins are either a decades older or younger then me that's saying a lot .**  
 **  
**

 **So here is the mourning chapter I promised .**

 ****

 **Until next time .  
**


	5. Showing Off

Knockout wakes to someone shaking his frame onlining his optics he sees the Mech shaking him is Vos . He sits up and looks around the room noticing they are the only ones left in it .

Come on Knockout we need to go eat before we meet Tarn and the others in the gym to assess your combat skill , Vos tells Knkckout .

All right I'm up Vos . I hope the others didn't get Energon for us I need seeker grade my frame has a very high out put and if I intake regualar grounder Energon I need more then one cube .

Noted but no they already ate . Tarn commed me to wake up and to meet them in the gym .

Knockout follows Vos down the halls to the mess hall where he leads in to a cabinet labeled seeker grade Energon . He opens it and pulls out two cubes he hands one to Knockout then montions to a table .

Vos asks " Why do you need seeker grade ? I know Soundwave drinks it to but he's heavier then he looks ."

Knockout puts down his cube and pulls the two parts of his staff out of his sub space . Then charges it with is sigma gift pulsing electictly along it .

Vos just watches knockout put the Bo staff to gather and then sees a currant race though it .

Your an Outlier , The statement sounding like a question .

Yes , Vos being a outlier is not unusaul in seekers or seeker kin . Why does that shock you so much .  
One that was a bad pun and two yes it is not uncommon for a seeker to be a outlier . However I have never heard of a flightless being a outlier .

As he finishes speaking Starscream , Skywarp and Thundercracker walk in to get Energon .

Vos calls out to them Starscream come here for a second .

What Vos. have you heard of a flightless outlier . I've heard it was possible but never meet one . Why?

Now you have Knockout says charging his staff and showing Starscream .

Starscream stares at him for a second then asks " Dose electricity effect you ?"

Not in the same way us it does others if need a good jolt can power my frame for a while .

Alright Knockout we need to go meet Tarn and the others in the gym. Starscream and you can nerd out later .

/ Gym/

About time , Tarn says to the two as they walk into the gym .

Knockout pick a weapon . The Bo staff .  
Close range fighter then . Tarn says .

Yes I find guns in elegant and I have skill with the bo staff .

Get your Bo staff and meet Kaon in the center .

As Knockout is putting his staff together . Vos says feel free to charge it . Kaon is gifted with electricity too .

Electricity? Kaon asks already holding his staff in the center of the ring waiting for Knockout .

I'm a outlier . Knockout says as he charges his staff to show the rest of their unit is power . Then joins Kaon in the center .

Are we doing this or not . As he gets in a ready positionand then is mirrored by Kaon . 

* * *

**I was going to update last week but I babysit for my uncle three days a week every other week . So all my stories should get updated this week .**

 ****

 **If your liking this try my other Transformers fics . Lone Wolf and So many times .**

 ****

 **Lone Wolf is humanized and so many time is focused on Jazz and his spec ops team .**

 **Lone wolf however is heavily focused on Oc is thats okay if it's not your cup of tea .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	6. Talks of Trine

After Kaon and Knockout spare . Tarn says that's enough let's to get our quaters and talk .

Knockout follows the others down the hallways until they reach officer quaters .

Entering he sees the space set up with couches and a huge berth .

Tersuas sees him stareing at the berth and says " We all recharge better if we can feels the others feilds most of his can sleep with out them others but not Vos ."

Of course Vos can't recharge with out others he's a seeker with out a trine . It's nearly impossible for me to do so and I'm flightless . For a flight capable to do so means he was lost his trine and be out of his miserary ." Knockout tells Tersarus and  
the others who were listening in on why Vos couldn't sleep alone ."

You have trine coding , Vos asks in a shocked tone .

Yes I do , I know no other flightless has ever had it but let's remember that I'm not a normal flightless being born to two flight capable mechs and I was allowed to grow and reach my final frame instead of being killed as soon as I was sparked with no  
wings .

I believe if others like me are allowed to live they will have it too . Becasue I have every thing else I speak the Laguage , I have a spark gift . All I'm missing at this point is wings and my trine .

Infact I feel drawn to you perhaps it will grown into a true trine bond when we find add third .

Helix asks " Why don't you see if it is a trine bond know .

In complete bonds are okay in mechlings because they often find one trine mate earlier then the other or in the case of twins are born with one trine mate . However in adult mechs still looking for trine mates it is to unbalancing to the sparks . 

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so late . I finally worked up the courage to come out to my parents as gay and asexual . Something I've been trying to do since I was seventeen and I turned twentyin December . So it took a while but it was when I felt comfortable doing it . Remember you get to chose when you come out no one can forced you . And only do so if you are in a safe place and time in your life**


	7. Knockout attacked

The DJD has yet to be sent on a mission being allowed by Megatron to relax for a while allowing Vos and and Knockout to mourn their home state with the rest of seekers and kin in Kaon.

Knockout was walking the halls alone towards the DJD quarters to sleep the others already their but Knockout has gotten held up in the med bay where he was helping until the DJD where sent on a mission .

When he was ambushed in a hallway. Three ground mechs he didn't know . But he was new to thebase so that was most of the mechs but the seeker kin and his unit .

Knockout addressees the three while he gets into a fighting stance , remembering what Tarn said of not trusting anyone he meet on base that Tarn or Starscream didn't introduce to him.

" Can I help you with something ?"

The leader of the three says yeah" You a newbie , meet them on accident . Then you are asked to join them with out proving yourself . "

Knockout shakes his helm and says " One ,I saved Vos life from bleeding out and being captured by enforcers in Iacon . If that's not proving it I don'tknow what is . Two they were looking for a medic . Judging by the lack of medical markings  
. None of you three are medics so they wouldn't want you to join them ."

The three just stare at him and they start to throw punches and kicks at knockout . Who try's to defend him self the best he can but he was low on Energon so he couldn't charge his sigma gift with out putting himself in more danger then he was already  
in ."

With three larger mechs attacking him Knockout was quickly over powered and out matched . They knocked him to the ground quickly and delivered multiple kicks to his chest .

They leave him on the verge of passing out .

He was time to send one comm to Tarn before he pass out .

" Medic"

* * *

 **Well hears the next Chapter . I hope you guys liked it . Tell me what you think in the reviews . It keeps the writer happy and the writing coming .**


	8. Aftermath

After receiving a ping for a incoming comm , Tarn opens it and hears Knockout sounding hurt and out of breathe says " Medic ." Before the comm link goes dead . Tarn quickly try's to reopen the comm line with Knockout " Where are you? Knockout?Knockout?  
Respond."

Realizing that Knockout must have went in to statiss lock in comms the others in their unit to start the search for him .

" Vos , Helix , Tersarus , Kaon , Find Knockout now he just commed me asking for a medic and I couldn't get the comm link back after I lost it . So he's most likely in statiss lock . While you search the base for him I will head to the med bay maybe someone already brought him there ." Before he endsthe comm link he gets four on it boss from his others unit members .

He then makes his way to the med bay hoping Knockout had been brought there by one of the other Decepticons on base . As he burst though the med bay door hoping to see knockout on one of the medical berths . His hopes are dashed as all he sees are Hook and his brothers .

Hook asks " What's the big rush Tarn ." Seeing the panicked look on the others face knowing that only happens when a member of his unit is injured and needs urgent medical help . The last time he saw that look on Tarns face . Helix had almost died from a dagger piercing his spark chamber .

Tarn takes a moment to calm his self so he doesn't go off on Hook in front of all his brothers because the last mech to do so needed hooks services after . They were all protective of their youngest brother .

" Knockout commed me asking for a medic . When I tried to get the comm line started again to ask him were he was was I couldn't so I knew he must have gone into statiss lock . I was hoping he would be here already ."

Hook shakes his head and says ". I he hasn't been brought here . Do you need my brothers help to find him ?"

As Tarn opens his mouth to answer, the door opens to reveal . Vos andTersarus carrying a limp and lifeless Knockout covered in dents and scapes .

He is taken from them by Long Haul as his brothers prepare the medical berth for him .

As he is set on it and a Energon drip is placed in his arm .Scapper says " Either stay out of the way or get out and will call you when we're done working on him but we can't work on him with you all in the way ."

With out waiting for an answer he goes back to work on Knockout . As tarn and the others step back and watch .

A while later

Knockout onlines to see the medbay . He goes to sit up but gets stoped by a arm across his chest . He turns to see Tarn . He says " Good to know you got my comm ."

" I did , Vos andTersarus found you just in time , hook said you your Energon levels would have killed you if they hadn't been brought up quickly ." Tarn said to him .

Then gets I serious look on his face and asks " Who did this to you Knockout .?"

" I don't know names ." I replied to Tarn .

" Describe them to me ." Is his replie .

" The first was your hight , black and dark green with odd pale blue markings he was a seeker full blood . The next was about my hight , pale yellow and orange , with grey markings . The last was blue and silver and between the hights of the other two ."

Tarn growls before saying " Their names are Stigma , Oversight and Enigma . We will take care of them . Rest Knockout we all be here when you wake again ."

Knockout does as Tarn says and offlines his optics to rest . 

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen to those three . Sorry for the long wait for a update . Hopefully the next one will be sooner .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


End file.
